El extranjero
by Yask
Summary: No estaba en los parámetros de sus límites, pero justamente y en ese momento mientras el extranjero mordía su cuello en un callejón sin salida, Arthur Kirkland dejó de ser el típico inglés reservado, esperando que el día finalizara.


_Bien, regresé con un corto relato de mi pareja favorita, debo admitir que no me agrada mucho el inicio porque lo puse como: "Un día cualquiera…" O sea, que suena muy burdo, aun así no tuve otra manera de empezarlo porque más que todo lo hice por un reto que me impuse y ese era el lemon. _

_Así que, necesito que por favor, intenten leer (los que quieran) y critiquen, porque estoy desesperada. Estoy en un bloqueo mental terrible y a mí no me gusta mucho esto que escribí, sin embargo, confío en la palabra de una amiga así que ya veremos que tal agrada al público. Por cierto, hubo una chica que me pidió que escribiera un fics de esta pareja, lo pensé y quizás lo intente. Muchas gracias por los que leyeron el anterior One-Shot y aprovecho para decirlo por aquí. _

_Sin más que detallar, buena lectura._

.

.

.

.

Un día cualquiera en una tarde como las otras tomó el metro para llegar a la hora indicada al almuerzo con el sutil hombre que se había presentado en su oficia el otro día como: Francis Bonnefoy. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no era de su agrado pero todo era por la política del trabajo.

Aquella vez, como muy pocas veces (era por la hora pues había sobrepasado el mediodía y más), el metro estaba algo vacío y tuvo la suerte de conseguir puesto cerca de la salida, acomodó su maletín a su lado y esperó (Como cada día de su rutinaria vida) a llegar a su destino. A veces ladeaba el rostro y miraba la ciudad por la ventana antes de que el transporte público entrara a otro túnel, pero después de cierto tiempo se dio cuenta que el hombre sentado al frente suyo tenía la mirada fija en él.

Lo ignoró. No tenía tiempo para fijar sus ojos en alguien que no conocía, su vida estaba bien como se encontraba, absolutamente nada debía cambiar el curso de su rutina. Hubo una llamada del altavoz y todo se detuvo, algo lo hizo volver a mirar al hombre que no dejaba de mirarlo y éste sonrío, era como si se burlara de lo que él intentaba evitar y eso le fastidió.

Bufó por lo bajo, seguramente era uno de esos ebrios o vagos que generalmente visitaban ese transporte público con ningún destino a fin. Miró sus ropas, tenía que hacerlo porque los ingleses le gustaban la clase y no soportaban la gente mal vestida y debía admitir que hacía gala de su nacionalidad.

El hombre era pelirrojo, por lo que supuso que tal vez era un extranjero irlandés (siempre había pensando que de todo Reino Unido, los irlandeses eran lo peor) o quizás un escocés (al cual todo inglés le tenía cierto recelo, pero éste tenía algo en peculiar conocido). De acuerdo a su altura, facciones y el color verde de sus ojos bajo pestañas acomodadas (diría él, más bien sensuales), pudo darle una edad alrededor de los treinta años y por su manera de vestir parecía tener un empleo justo, quizás abogado en algún bufete por lo que tenía que descartar el hecho de que fuera un ebrio o vago.

Era tan obvia su inspección, que volvió a toparse con los mismos ojos verdes penetrantes del pelirrojo, pero esta vez, el hombre hizo una señal con la mano y se levantó del asiento para dirigirse fuera. Pensó dos o tres veces ¿Cuántas veces se presentaba una oportunidad así en su vida? No había muchas y tampoco perdería demasiado, era tentador y apuesto.

¡Pero la rutina no debía cambiar!

¡Y él no era un homosexual! Carraspeó la garganta ante su pensamiento errado, la homosexualidad en su vida ya no estaba descartada pero tampoco se acostaba con el primero que cruzaba la calle y tampoco hacía diferente su vida, era un hombre inglés conservador.

No dio vueltas al asunto, de por sí ese día el instinto hormonal le estaba jodiendo desde hace cuatro meses en los cuales se reservó y aquella mañana algún par de cosas estaban desequilibrando su rutinario día, así que para completarlo saciaría su curiosidad con el extranjero ¿Qué tanto podía perder? Lo siguió una vez que salió y lo buscó con la mirada, pudo distinguirlo rápidamente porque entre la multitud solo aquel tenía cabello rojizo.

Estaba recostado en la pared intentando prender un cigarro. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando otra vez percibió su mirada, el pelirrojo volvió a sonreírle y continúo con el juego caminando en dirección a las escaleras. Arthur no llegaba a entenderse pero nuevamente le seguía el paso dando traspiés por los nervios y tropezando con la muchedumbre al salir del metro, podía asegurar que estaban cerca de sus oficinas.

Por un momento lo perdió de vista cuando el otro hubo cruzado una esquina cerca de un complejo de apartamentos, pero en cuanto iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse por el otro lado, sintió una mano en su brazo jalándolo hacia un callejón sin salida y empujándolo hacia la pared.

No dijo nada, Arthur tampoco lo hizo y no debía porque no intentaba socializar con el extranjero pero su cercanía lo impacientaba, sobretodo porque no hacía nada, no se movía, solo lo miraba. No sabía si lo que quería era provocarlo o era porque tenía cierto fetiche con mirar su cuerpo, de cualquier forma lo sabría una vez que hizo que su pierna se interpusiera entre las suyas y presionara su pene todavía arreglado en la comodidad de su ropa interior.

Se sobresaltó un poco antes de poder arrebatarle un beso y mover su lengua a gusto al compás de la otra. El extranjero no se esforzó demasiado, pasó sus manos por su cuerpo hasta tomar su cintura y voltearlo de frente a la pared.

Mordía su cuello mientras se sacaba el pene dentro de sus pantalones y lo rozaba contra la tela de los pantalones del inglés.

Arthur necesitaba esto, cada fricción contra su trasero lo calentaba y la necesidad lo hizo deshacerse de la ropa de la cintura para abajo, el extranjero se agachó para prepararlo con su lengua, pues no tenían lubricante y el inglés parecía un tipo reservado, así que se esmeró abriendo sus nalgas para acariciar con su lengua la entrada casi estrecha. Arthur se sintió tan bien que para hacer más rápido el proceso se ayudó con la mano en su propio pene, moviéndola de un lado al otro.

-Métemela de una jodida vez –Dijo en cuanto pudo y su voz sonó ronca. El pelirrojo le molestó la forma en que lo ordenó y como venganza, pegó la palma de su mano contra una de sus nalgas, enrojeciéndola. El inglés iba a quejarse, pero no le dio el tiempo cuando sintió la primera embestida, certera y dura.

-Los malditos ingleses y sus ordenes –Le susurró cerca del oído, mientras volvía a embestir con las uñas clavadas en la piel de sus nalgas- Tu culo me la está chupando –Continúo, al mismo que aumentaba el movimiento de sus caderas y hacía sonar sus testículos por la dureza con la que lo hacía. Arthur no pudo articular muchas palabras, le gustaba la sensación de dolor y placer porque cada vez que lo penetraba tocaba un punto que lo hacía vibrar. Fue el primero en terminar y le siguió el extranjero dentro suyo con un gran gemido ronco.

Espero un poco, debía relajar su respiración y que el otro sacara su miembro de su cuerpo. Estaba sucio y no había utilizado condón, chasqueó los dientes pero no podía quejarse, en realidad le había gustado.

Se acomodó como pudo sin mirar al otro sujeto que hacía lo mismo y se apresuró a salir del callejón pero la mano del extranjero lo detuvo para hacerlo mirar sus ojos.

-¿Te vas ya, preciosa? –Preguntó con malicia, curvando sus labios en una arrogante sonrisa. Arthur, aunque rojo de la vergüenza, frunció el ceño levemente, considerando el hecho de que no era ninguna mujer y el adjetivo no le había gustado para nada.

-Adiós –Dijo, volviendo a retomar su huída.

-Dime tu nombre, inglés –Quiso saber, entonces Arthur resoplando contestó:

-Arthur Kirkland.

-Qué casualidad –Dijo, mientras reía entre dientes con una extraña expresión- Yo también soy Kirkland.

-End-

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
